Alex's Treausre
by stargatesg1973
Summary: There are all kinds of treasure and along with it comes history.  And sometimes history tends to come to haunt people.  This is a repost of this story. Sorry, I changed my mind on a few things.
1. Chapter 1

Alex Hunter hurried into her apartment in Paris, France. She knew she was on borrowed time and this time there was no getting away with it. She had known from the start that she shouldn't have taken this job, but against her better judgment she'd taken the job. It just seemed so easy.

But now, there was more than just herself to worry about. She quickly went to the bedrooms and went into a bedroom. There was a young girl there in her early twenties.

" Gabrielle. I need you to get up and start packing. I'm sending you and Izabella to New York." Alex explained. " Hurry."

Alex quickly went into another room that was decorated the theme of all five year old girls everywhere: Disney Princess. The small princess nightlight gave Alex enough light to make her way to the small bed where a little girl with dark curly hair was sleeping peacefully. She hesitated a moment to take in the sight. Tears slowly welled in her eyes as she realized this may be the last time she will see her little girl.

With a deep breath, she made her way to the bed and gently woke the little girl.

" Bella, baby, I need you to wake up."

" Mommy?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

" C'mon, sweetie, I need you to get up and get dressed for Mommy. We're going on a trip."

" Now? Where are we going?"

" Well, you and Gabrielle are going to New York. Remember me telling you about New York?"

" That's where Daddy lives." Izabella smiled as she became more awake.

" Yes, baby, you're going to see your Daddy."

Alex quickly dressed Izabella as Gabrielle packed a small suitcase and a Disney Princess backpack. Within minutes, they were ready to go. Alex hurried Gabrielle and Izabella down and through the lobby to the waiting taxi.

" Okay, Gabrielle, here are your tickets and the address you need to go to when you get to New York. Bella's passport and all her papers that Neal will need are this envelope. When you get there, give this to Izebella to give to Neal and leave. She'll be safe there. I've already transferred your severance pay to your account." Alex explained as she handed Gabrielle a large brown envelope.

" Mommy, you're not coming with us?"

" No, sweetie, I'll meet you later. Right now, you and Gabrielle are going to see Daddy." " But I want you to come, too." Izabella pleaded.

" Honey, I need you to go with Gabrielle. I need you to go stay with Daddy for a little while." Alex explained to her daughter, hoping she wasn't lying.

" Yeah, Bella, won't that be nice? Now, give Mommy hugs and kisses or we're going to miss our plane." Gabrielle urged.

Alex couldn't take it and pulled her daughter into her arms.

" Remember Mommy loves you forever and ever."

" I will, Mommy. I love you forever and ever."

Finally, Alex pulled away and put Gabrielle and her daughter in a cab and watched and waved until she could no longer see them. Once they were out of sight, she turned to walk back into the building and get her things, but she noticed someone down the block. Even though it was very late evening or early morning depending on how you looked at it, there was still a lot of people milling about. Once she got a good look at the gentleman, she turned and headed in the opposite direction. She had to buy Gabrielle some time to get her daughter safely out of the country.

Alex headed into a large crowd hoping that she could lose her purser and disappear. She threaded through the crowd and was about to head into the subway system when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around roughly.

" Going somewhere, Alex? You've got something that belongs to me. I'd hate for anything to happen to that darling little girl of yours." the man said in a thick Spanish accent.

" You touch her, you'll never find where I hid the map." Alex promised.

" Oh, I don't know about that. I saw you put la niña in the cab with the senorita. You will tell me where the map is or I will find the little one. I'm sure I can get good money for her in Singapore."

" You don't touch her." Alex began to fight, but he was too strong.

The man began walking Alex down the street and no one seemed to notice them. To the outsider, they were just another couple and no one noticed as they turned into the park. As far as anyone knew, they were just another couple out for a late night stroll.

The man waited until another couple passed by them and then forced Alex off the main path. She then elbowed the man in the stomach, but it wasn't enough. Though Alex got away, the man recovered quickly and gave chase. She didn't get more than a few steps before he once again grabbed her by the arm. He pulled her back to him and at first she didn't notice anything was wrong.

" Well, mariposa, I guess this is where we part ways." he said.

He took a step back and at first Alex was confused. Then something began to register in her awareness. She looked down and noticed a growing stain and pain radiating from her abdomen. Alex stumbled back as she realized he'd stabbed her.

" Don't worry, Alex, I will take good care of your daughter." the man said he turned and walked away.

Alex began to cry as she realized he's stabbed her in the stomach.

" Oh, god." she stumbled back onto the path, hoping there would be someone there who could her help. " Someone, please help me."

She could hear someone yelling in French, hysterically.

" Help me, please."

Alex was only aware of someone helping her down to the ground. Then there was more pain as someone pressed against the wound. All she could see were people gathering around her and the lights from the park. As tears rolled down her face, she felt an undeniable cold come over her and she knew she would never see her daughter again. She remember the day her little girl was born and holding her for the first time. Her first words. Her first steps. The first time she stole a postcard from a local museum. She couldn't have been more proud.

Soon, paramedics arrived and the world began to fade around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter Burke loved his job with the FBI, but sometimes even he needed a break. And this was the first Saturday he'd had off in a while and he was going to enjoy it. Elizabeth was in the kitchen making them some sandwiches, Satch was sleeping contentedly on the rug in front of the fireplace and a baseball game was about to start. And Neal had decided to spend the day with June at a local art festival in Central Park, so he didn't need to worry about him. What more could a man ask for?

El came out of the kitchen with two plates and handing one to Peter, she took a seat next to her husband.

" Well, this is nice." she said as she cuddled into her husband. " We actually have a Saturday all to ourselves." " Yep, no cases, no stakeouts and no Neal." Peter replied.

" Please, Peter, like you didn't invite him for dinner tonight." El teased her husband.

" I know, but at least I have a few hours with you all to myself." Peter gently kissed his wife.

" Well, in that case, I guess we should make the most of it." El answered with a seductive smile of her own.

They were in the middle of some serious making out when Peter's cell phone rang.

" Is it too much to ask for one day? If that's Neal, I'm sending him back to jail." Peter grumbled as he went for his phone.

Elizabeth just laughed at her husband.

" Burke."

" Agent Burke, this is Mac Campbell with security. I hate to call you like this, but we have a little problem." he explained.

" What is it?" Burke asked, curiously.

" Um, a little girl, sir. She just walked in saying she needed to talk to an FBI man and handed me an envelope."

" Where are her parents?"

" She won't tell us. I would've called Social Services but I didn't think I should do that just yet. The envelope is address to Neal Caffrey care of Agent Peter Burke." Max explained.

To say that was a surprise to Peter Burke was an understatement. Not to mention his curiosity.

" I'm on my way." Peter said.

" Peter?" Elizabeth asked.

" Um, I need to go into the office. Someone just dropped off a little girl who handed them an envelope address to Neal care of me." Peter explained.

" Who would just dropped their child off like that?"

" I don't know, but I'm going to find out. And I'm going to find out what Neal has to do with any of this."

With that, Peter grabbed his keys and headed to the office. It was Saturday and it was supposed to be his day off, so he wasn't too worried about his casual dress of jeans and t-shirt. He showed his badge and the guard told him that until he got there, they were holding the little girl in their main office. Peter thanked him and headed there. When he got there, he was not ready for what he saw.

The little girl was sitting in a plastic chair swinging her legs back and forth as she snacked happily on a bag of animal crackers someone had gotten her. Next to her sat a little Disney Princess backpack and a juice. She looked for all the world as though this was the most natural thing in the world. But it wasn't until the little girl looked up and they locked eyes, that he felt a sudden punch in the gut. He'd seen those eyes too many times not to know where they came from.

" Uncle Peter!" Bella cried and set her cookies down next to her juice before jumping off the chair and running towards him and tackling his legs. " You came just like Mommy said you would."

Peter wasn't sure what he was supposed to do or say to that. He had no idea who this little girl was or who 'Mommy' was. He knelt down to be eye level with the girl.

" Uncle Peter?" Peter asked, encouragingly.

" Sorry. I'm Bella Caffrey and you're my Uncle Peter. That's what my Mommy said." Bella explained. " She said you would take me to my Daddy."

" And who is your Mommy?"

" Mommy, of course." Bella answered like it was the dumbest question ever.

" Sir, this might explain things. It's been checked and there's no trace of anything harmful." Max explained simply so they wouldn't scare the child and handed the agent a pair of latex gloves.

Peter pulled the gloves and opened the envelope and side were some papers. He pulled out the first one and it was a birth certificate for one Izabella Marie Caffrey. And according to her birth certificate, Bella would be turning six in a couple of months. But it wasn't until he got to the parent's names that he got a shock. He'd kind of figured out who Bella's father was but it was a shock to see who her mother was: Alexandra Hunter.

Peter looked back down at the little girl who only smiled shyly back up at him.

" Oh, boy."

" Now can we go see Daddy?" Bella asked.

" You know what? Why don't we go upstairs and call him to come down here?"

" I get to see where you work, Uncle Peter?"

" You sure do. And your Daddy works here, too. Let's go upstairs. I'll carry your backpack for you, is that alright?"

" Sure. I just have to thank Mr. Max for my cookies and juice." Bella said as she went over to the large guard. " Thank you, Mr. Max for my cookies and juice. I hope I wasn't too much trouble."

Max couldn't help but smile at Bella.

" No trouble at all. I hope you have fun with your Uncle Peter and Daddy." Max couldn't help but rib the agent. " And you be a good girl."

" I will." she promised and took the outstretched hand of Peter.

Max watched as the two headed to the elevator and got on. When the doors closed, he just shook his head.

" Caffrey with a kid. Things are about to get interesting." the other guard, Robert, commented.

" As if they aren't already." Max answered. " Now, get back to work."

About an hour later, Neal strolled through the doors of the New York FBI Field office. He'd been at an art festival with June in the park when the call from Peter came in and he'd said that it was urgent. What he hadn't expected were the looks from security at the doors.

" Morning, Neal." Max said, smiling like the cat who ate the canary.

" Max. Robert. So you guys got stuck with the Saturday shift. I hope it hasn't been too boring for you." Neal smiled back and joked.

Since coming to the White Collar Unit, there were several agents who were not exactly fond of having a con in their midst, tracking anklet or not. But most of the regular staff liked Neal and there was more than one secretary with a crush on the young man.

" Oh, not always. In fact, some days excitement just walks in off the street." Max said as he checked Neal in.

" Yeah, and it come in a variety of shapes and sizes." Robert added.

Neal looked between the two of the them. They obviously knew something he didn't and he couldn't help but wonder if that's thy Peter had called him in.

" Have a good day, Neal." Max said as he headed towards the elevator.

Neal got on and Max and Robert continued smiling at him and it was making him just a tad nervous. He made his way upstairs and into the White Collar Unit only to find not only that he had been called in, but also Diana and Jones. What really started to make him nervous how they all turned to look at him when he walked in. He had even considered turning around and making a run for it when Peter saw him and beckoned him.

" Peter? What's going on? Whatever it is, I didn't do it." Neal promised.

" Oh, I'm afraid you did. The question is, did you know or not?" Peter answered.

" I think I would know if I committed a crime. In fact, so would you."

" Follow me."

Neal tossed his hat and coat on his desk before following Peter up to his office and he didn't miss the fact that everyone followed. Peter walked in and then Neal entered the office. There, Neal noticed the little girl sitting there. When she turned around and they locked eyes, Neal felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

" Daddy!" the little girl jumped up and ran to wrap her arms around his legs.

" Daddy?" Neal whispered, looking up at Peter for some kind of explanation.

Peter's expression softened when he realized that Neal had no idea. He handed Neal a piece of paper and waited for a few seconds as he read it.

" Alex?" he breathed, all of it becoming overwhelming.

Neal looked from the birth certificate to the little girl to Peter and back again. This wasn't possible. Suddenly, Neal couldn't breath, couldn't think.

" Whoa, there." Peter said and he and Jones both grabbed Neal as he started to go down. " Diana, why don't you take Bella here and show her Neal's desk."

" But I wanna stay with Daddy." Diana whined.

" C'mon, Bella. Your dad has colored pencils and paper in his desk. He needs to talk to Uncle Peter for a minute." Diana urged.

" Okay." Bella reluctantly agreed and took Diana's hand.

Peter and Jones helped Neal over to a chair as he tried to get his breathing under control. Peter wasn't sure what to think since he'd never seen his consultant so shook up.

" I take it you didn't know?" Peter asked, gently.

Neal shook his head.

" How could she not tell me?" Neal finally sat up and looked through the glass to the little girl. " She's really my daughter?"

" If the birth certificate is legit, then yes. Since we already have you DNA on file, we just took a swab of Bella's and they're running the test now. We're double checking the birth certificate as we speak." Peter paused.

" In fact, why don't I go see how that's coming along." Jones said and practically ran out the door.

Peter shut the door and turned back to the normally unflappable Neal. He sighed heavily as he sat down next to him.

" You know, I wish I could say I'm surprised. Since meeting Alex, I'd kinda wondered if there was more to your relationship than professional."

Neal chuckled, bitterly.

" You know what they say about mixing business with pleasure." Neal replied, softly. " Peter, what little there was to what Alex and I had was professional and competitive."

" She was the female version you, huh?" Peter teased.

" You have no idea. We came together by accident and I knew even then it wouldn't work. I don't even know why were together as long as we were. We were just too alike and too competitive." Neal reminisced. " We did a job that didn't exactly go according to plan. Shortly after, she said that we should just keep things 'professional'. I guess there was a little more to it than that."

Peter didn't know exactly what to say. I mean, what was there to say? But the more important part was what was Neal going to now? Neal was really in no position to care for a five year old child. Half the time, Peter felt like he was a five year old child himself. Not to mention there was the little issue of Neal being an ex-convict wearing a tracking anklet assigned to the FBI for the next three years and change. Would he even be allowed to the keep the little girl if she really was his daughter?

A knock at the door brought reality back to the office as Jones walked in.

" Everything checked out. The birth certificate is real." Jones replied. " Here's the DNA results."

Peter nodded and looked at Neal, who was looking at him. He took the results from Jones and read them.

" Well, congratulations. It's a girl." Peter revealed.

" Now what?" Neal asked.

" Well, now, you need to go introduce yourself to your daughter and then we need to locate Alex. I have a feeling that she didn't send Izabella here to you just because." Peter said.

Again, Peter couldn't get over how nervous Neal seemed. Neal, despite his immature ways, he always seemed confident and composed. But apparently, the prospect of talking to a five year old completely threw the unflappable Neal Caffrey off his game. With a gentle push, Neal made his way down to where Izabella was contently drawing.

As Neal approached, he studied the little girl. She had brunette curls and delicate features that definitely came from Alex. But when she looked up, her blue eyes were all his. And when she smiled, a smile that was all his, Neal felt something in his chest shift and he couldn't help but smile back. In that moment, he knew this little girl really was his. He walked over and knelt next to her.

" Hey, there, Bella, are you having fun?" Neal asked, huskily.

" Yes, sir. Are we going to your house now, Daddy?" Bella asked.

" Um, actually, Bella, we need to ask you a few things. Can you think you can do that?"

Bella set her pencils down and turned to her father.

" Sure."

" Okay, do you know where your mommy is?"

Bella shook her head.

" No. Mommy said that the bad man found us again and we had to go. She said she sent me to my Daddy to keep me safe." Bella explained. " She said she would see me soon, but I had to stay with you."

" Do you know who the bad man is?" Neal asked.

Bella nodded.

" He think he my Daddy, but I know he not. He is very bad man. I saw him do bad things. He hurt people." Bella explained, sadly.

" Who is the bad man, Bella?" Peter urged.

" His name is Bovier." Bella answered.

Neal stopped breathing. Of all people, he didn't think Alex would get involved with someone like him.

" Oh, God." Neal gasped.

Peter pulled Neal aside.

" Neal? Who's this Bovier?"

" Bovier is a fence who deals in antiquities coming from the Middle East and he's based in Paris." Neal explained. " He's not someone to mess with. If she sent Bella here, it's only because she's in trouble with him and she's on the run. Peter, if Bovier finds Alex, he'll kill her."

" Do you think he would use Bella to get to her? Maybe that's why she really sent Bella to you?" Peter asked.

" I wouldn't doubt it. Bovier is known for getting what he wants. If he wants Alex dead, she won't last long." Neal answered.

They both turned back to the little who was laughing at something Jones had said. Somewhere, Alex was on the run alone and she'd sent the leverage against her to safety. Question was: would it be enough?

_Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is harder than I thought. It may be a little while before I post more as I want to write a couple of chapters ahead. Any comments or thoughts about what will happen with Neal and Bella are welcomed._


	3. Chapter 3

Since there wasn't much more to do, Peter suggested everyone go home and salvage their weekend and return to work on Monday. That would give the weekend people time to gather all information on the Bovier guy and maybe find out where Alex was.

" C'mon, Neal. I'll drop you and Bella off at June's." Peter said.

Neal turned to him.

" Me and Bella. You're just going to drop us off alone?" Neal asked, a little panicked.

" That's the plan." Peter answered with a smile.

" But you're leaving me alone. With her. I don't know anything about kids. What am I supposed to do with her?" " You're a smart man, Neal. I'm sure you'll figure it out. She's only five years old. How big of a problem could she be? Now cowboy up and grab the kid. We leave in five." Peter said as he walked away to get his things.

Neal could only look after Peter and then turned back to his desk where his daughter sat. He knew Peter was right. Bella was his responsibility now whether he was ready or not. And that scared him half to death. With a heavy sigh, he went over to the desk and knelt down next to Bella.

" Bella, sweetie, are you ready to go home?" Neal asked.

" Are we going to where you live?"

" Yep. I live in a really big house that belongs to a friend of mine. She even has a granddaughter just a little older than you." Neal explained.

" What's your friend's name?"

" Her name is June. And her granddaughter's name is Samantha." Neal said.

" Now, let's put everything back in your backpack and Peter will take us home."

" Okay." Bella said and hopped off the chair.

She went over to Diana, who was gathering her things.

" Thank you, Miss Diana, for letting me color." Bella smiled.

" You're very welcome, Bella. I hope to see you again." Diana said.

Diana gathered her things and headed out.

" Good luck, Caffrey." Diana chuckled, evilly as she walked by him.

" Yeah, thanks." Neal replied.

With that, the three headed out. Before they could leave, Max from downstairs got off the elevator. In his hands was something they had both hadn't thought about.

" Agent Burke. My wife just dropped this off. Our youngest just out grew it, so I thought I'd donate it to the cause." Max joked.

" Well, um, thanks, Max." Peter said.

" Yes, thank you, Max." Neal added.

" No problem. You be good, Bella."

" I will, Mr. Max."

Max gave a jaunty wave and left with an amused chuckle.

" Why does everyone do that?" Neal asked.

" I don't know. C'mon. Let's get you guys home."

This time, they made it all the way to the car and we were pleasantly surprised to find the car seat easy to install.

" I'd always heard these things were hard to put in." Peter said, confused.

Neal put Bella in the car seat and buckled her in.

" Okay. You're all buckled in. Now, you know not to play with the buckle, right?"

" Yep." Bella smiled as she pulled her little backpack closer and waited for the men to get into the car.

Half an hour later, Peter followed the two into Neal's apartment. Bella was immediately take in with the place. She really loved the glass doors that led out onto a terrace. The sun was low in the sky and the first hints of evening were just starting to show. And Bella thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

" Can I go outside?" Bella asked.

" Sure. Just stay away from the wall and where I can see you." Neal said and opened the door for the little girl to explore.

Neal watched her go and then turned to find Peter trying to sneak out.

" Peter, stop. Don't you leave me here alone." Neal pleaded.

" Look, Neal, you'll be fine. She's five year old little girl. It's getting late. By the time you feed her and get her settled, she'll be ready for bed." Peter said as he backed towards the door.

" C'mon, Peter, this place isn't exactly child friendly. I don't know anything about kids. What am I supposed to feed her?" Neal said and looked suddenly thoughtful. " Did she happen to have a suitcase by any chance?"

Peter looked confused for a second before realizing where he was going.

" Nope, but I'm sure you'll figure it out. See ya on Monday." Peter said and quickly slipped out the door before Neal could stop him.

Neal sighed heavily, wondering what in the world he was going to do. Obviously, little Bella only had the clothes she had on, meaning she had nothing to wear for bed and that meant he would also have to go shopping for her tomorrow. And he hadn't the first clue as what to buy little girls. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tugging on his pants leg.

" Daddy, I'm hungry." Bella said.

" Um, okay, I'm not sure what I have here." Neal said as he opened the refrigerator.

Looking inside, he had some sandwiches that Elizabeth had sent for him to try, but he doubted a five year old would like pate'. He had cucumber salad, a couple of bottles of imported beer and a six pack of Peter's favorite. In summation, nothing for a five year old. He was really going to have to do some shopping.

" Okay. We're going to have do some shopping, but it's too late to do it tonight. Do you like pizza?" Neal asked.

Bella lit up.

" I love pizza!"

Neal chuckled.

" Well, then. Let's see about getting you something to eat and then we'll figure out something for you to sleep in."

With that, Neal and Bella headed to the pizza parlor that wasn't too far from June's. They ordered a plain pepperoni and cheese and then headed back to their place. On the way, Bella had seen a toy store window and had wanted to looked at the toys on display. As promised, they stopped on the way back. While Bella was enchanted with the toys, Neal caught a movement in the reflection. With a practiced move, he watched a man across the street watching them. He need to get them back to the safety of June's.

" C'mon, Bella. Maybe tomorrow we'll come back and go inside. What do you think?"

" Can we? Can we?" Bella smiled.

" Absolutely." Neal said as he took her hand and chanced a look across the street only to find the man gone.

Hoping that maybe he was imagining things, he hurried them back to June's. He served Bella her slice and he took a slice himself. He poured her a glass of milk and got a glass of wine for himself and they began to eat. It wasn't until he sat back down that he realized that Bella seemed to be having some problems. She was watching Neal pick up his slice and eating it with his hands with rapt fascination.

" Bella, what's wrong?"

" You're eating with your hands. Can I eat with my hands, too?" Bella asked, hopefully.

Neal didn't know how to respond. Didn't all kids eat pizza with their hands? Most people did.

" Well, of course. Don't be shy."

" But what if I get dirty. I'm not supposed to get dirty."

" Who said that?" Neal asked.

" Mommy and Bovier." Bella answered, shyly.

The more he found about his daughter living with Bovier, the madder he got at Alex for allowing this. She's five years old, for crying out. Kids get dirty. That's their job.

" Well, in this house, if you want to eat pizza with your hands, you eat pizza with your hands. I'll get a towel so you don't get pizza sauce on your clothes only because those seem to be the only you have until we can go shopping tomorrow." Neal explained as he got up and got a bath towel to put around her. " Now, go for it."

Bella smiled widely and picked up her pizza. The first bite was full of cheese and it was still warm enough that it strung out after taking a bite. But along with that, some of the toppings fell off and onto the towel. Neal noticed Bella's eyes widen and look up at her father not sure how he was going to react. Neal just smiled encouragingly and reached over to pull the toppings off the towel. He noticed she watched his every move and he tried hard to ignore it. Then he turned back to his own slice as though nothing had happened and was pleased when Bella seemed to relax and dug into her slice.

After they finished eating and cleaning up their mess, she decided to tackle giving her a small bath. With some direction from Bella, he managed it and got her into one of his t-shirts for the evening. While Bells got her bear out of her backpack and climbed into the bed, Neal went to the bathroom and changed into his night attire of pajama bottoms and t-shirt. Then joined Bella in the bed.

To say that he was surprised when Bella promptly snuggled up to him was an understatement. He hadn't expected her to be this trusting with him yet, but here she was. And Neal couldn't help but put his arms around her.

" Love you, Daddy." Bella whispered as she closed her eyes and settled into sleep.

There wasn't much Neal Caffrey was afraid of. But the sudden realization that this small being was now his sole responsibility scared him more than his first job ever did. He would do whatever it took to protect, even if that meant from her own mother. With that vow, Neal joined his little girl in sleep.

Outside on the street, a man dialed a number on his cellphone.

" Yeah, boss, I found the kid. You're never gonna being where she is. She's with Caffrey. You want me to make a grab for the kid?" the man reported.

" No. Just keep watch. I'll let you know what's next." Bovier explained and hung up. " So, Caffrey's Izabella's father. Well, this might not be a total loss afterall. Three for the price of one."

_Well, another chapter done and one I had to re-write several times before I was happy with it. I hope you enjoy it. We've got a couple more players to bring into this before we get to the real nitty-gritty. I hope you stick with me. I'd also like your opinions. Should I have Bella exhibit some of Neal and Alex's traits in pick pocketing? I think Neal's come a long way and him admitting to Peter that he was tired of running in Withdrawl really showed how far Neal has come. I'd like to think that even though he may have had to learn what he did to survive, he wouldn't want his child to learn those things? So drop me a line and let me know._


End file.
